Bella The Protector
by Anonymous ERM
Summary: I am so sorry that I have not updated my story in quite a while. I have taken down the old version and are trying it again. The full Summary is inside and I hope that you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 0 Full Summery

Summery

This story takes place in New Moon where Bella is in the Meadow with Laurent and he is about to attack her only this time there are no Werewolves to save Bella and Victoria is there. _**I own none of the "Twilight" Characters nor the story, or of the characters of "The Immortals After Dark" or their stories but the rest I do.**_** What do you think? Be honest.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Protector is Created

Chapter 1

"Please you helped us before why would you…" Bella asked pleading with Laurent.

"Oh no, no, no shush, shush, no you see I am doing you a kindness. You see Victoria wants your head for the "murder" of her mate. You see I am doing you a kindness. What I plan for you will be nothing compared to what she has planned for you. Not only to kill you, Bella, but Victoria will torcher you to the point where you will be begging her for mercy and, maybe in a few years, Victoria will allow you the honor of death. I promise you Bella it will be quick and painless," said Laurent as he tries in his way to console Bella.

"I think not Laurent…" said a voice in the forest, "…she is mine to do with as I please." It was Victoria, coming to extract her revenge.

"Victoria…" This was what Laurent was worried about. He hoped that he would just snap her neck and to make it look like an unfortunate accident. What he said was true, Victoria would torcher her for years maybe even transform her to torcher her for centuries. The most that Bella could hope for would be Victoria being filled with so much rage that she would just want her to die at the hands of her army as food. All in hoping that Victoria will want to end Bella sooner to continue pursuing on to destroy the Cullen's. Laurent did not tell Bella about the plan against the Cullen's in hoping to give her a peaceful death. Laurent was too late."…I was just going to…"

"I know what you were going to do Laurent. You will be punished for it later, but if you don't interfere now I might just let you return to your little girlfriend." That was when Laurent knew that he could not do anything more for little humane. During his time with the coven in Alaska he had fallen in love with Irene, and would do anything for her. Just like that mind reader would have done for Bella.

"You are a hard one to get alone little Humane" said Victoria. "I will enjoy taking my revenge on you. You and your mate will pay for what you did to mine. After I am done with you and your mind reader I will go after his family next." said Victoria gloating

Bella was terrified; the look in Victoria's eyes was that of pure evil and madness. Bella knew that this was the day she would truly die, and then she took in what Victoria was saying. Victoria was going to kill Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie (Rosalie never really cared for Bella but Bella still cared what happened to her).

As soon as Bella processed this she became very angry and bowed her head to try and not do anything rash. "Why?" Bella asked. Above her the first clash of lightning came thundered right above her head. She knew that no one wanted her. That she was never good enough for Edward and that she would never deserve him. Jacob said that he would never leave her but finally realizing that she would never be more than that left her alone in the cold rain with nothing more than a cold shoulder with his new friends. She may be undeserving of love from others, but no one would dismiss Edward or anyone else who she loved as though he was trash. The more Bella though this as Victoria began her monolog the more bloodthirsty Bella became at the thought of anyone even thinking of belittling Edward.

"For the obvious of course, to kill those who helped you and that trash of a vampire mate of yours. That clan killed my loved one together and a family that kills together dies together. Then later I will kill all who ever knew you. Little did Victoria know that the more she talked about her plans of revenge above her the lightning's that have been clashing together above their own heads were becoming more and more frequent. "Including…"Victoria said to Bella to finally see her and her family's demise was near, "your own flesh and blood."

As soon as she said it the lightning crashed for one final blasted, combining together to form one large lightning bold hitting Bella straight into the heart transforming her into a creature that had never been created. The Lightning destroyed all of Bella's clothing as well as melted all of her jewels. The anger and bloodlust that boiled up inside her, from the insults thrown at her beloved, of her vampire family, and to the threats to her Mother and Charlie came to the point that broke the Her "camels" back. By pure instinct, as soon as the Lightning receded, she attacked Victoria with a lightning sword that was created from the palm of her hand thanks to her shield powers that were unlocked deep within her after her transformation. The attack not only decapitated Victoria's head but set her whole body a flamed. The last thing that Victoria saw was the eyes that held pure silver with a haze of blood red.

In the flames and smoke Laurent saw with horror at what was done to Victoria and looked into the untamed creature that was now looking straight to his dead heart, and realized that he was not afraid but entranced. As Bella took one step forward to possibly kill him too he held out a hand to try to stop her and begged her "Please, please don't kill me." With just that plea Bella stopped and looked at him with her new silver eyes that held no red haze. Deep within her haze the animal, which was once Bella, knew that he only did what he thought was right in his world of immortals she could do nothing else.

Then in a calm clear voice the animal with Bella's voice said to him "Run, Repent and Never Return." With that Laurent wasted no time and left as quickly as he arrived never to drink any human blood ever again.

After Laurent left this new immortal that was once human began to look at the scene she had brought upon herself. Then she looked down upon her hands and realized that her nails became longer along with her hands became dainty with any scars and wounds disappearing as though they never were never there to begin with. Her beautiful brown hair had become longer in length along with having pointy ears hidden beneath them. Then the immortal asked her-self, "What has happened to me? Did Victoria bite me, but Alice said sometimes it takes days for a vampire to turn? Wait who is Alice…Victoria? Who am I?" Then the immortal began to become very dizzy. She stumbled all over the Meadow until unknown to her that she fainted right in the middle of the very field, that she would soon forget, was once a place she believed of love and magic.

Many miles away in the town of New Orleans there was another Physic who had seen the whole thing and she was not Alice.

"Well, well…" said a woman's voice, "This is a first. I wonder what awaits this little one."

Then a woman with a body that glowed like that of a sun said to the mystery woman, "Nix we have a war on our hands. The little "scientific" humans wish to do battle with us and you know that everyone even my Hubby –sigh- is waiting a long time to put them in their place."

"Then…"said the immortal woman named Nix, "…let the games begin."


End file.
